


NaPolA

by kyoselflove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drama, Dry Humping, First Time, Gun Violence, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Nazis, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Underage Sex, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1941, the world is at war but to the young, naive yet strong Akira, nothing matters then setting his life right. It isn't until he meets Kouyou at the Academy that he realizes how there is more to life than money and success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the movie NaPolA: Before the Fall.

 

The cushioned fist collided with his jaw, knocking him to the side, stumbling back bouncing off of the ring, before spitting out the blood that filled his mouth.  A smirk spread across his face as he delivered a hard blow to the other man, knocking him to the ground.  Cheers could be heard echoing through out the room, his coach shouting, “Finish him!”

 

But all he could do was look at the man on the floor, face bruised with a split lip; and he froze.  The sweat dripped down his face, heart racing, and the screams of everyone slowly fading away. He stepped away, leaving the boxing ring; he could hear his coach cussing at him as he made his way to the locker room. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat and blood from his body and began to change into his casual clothes.

 

“What the fuck was that?”  His coach yelled, staring at him in disbelief.

 

He only sighed, shutting the locker door; he grabbed his bag and walked towards the exit only to stop.

 

“I said—” His coach shut up looking at the exit to find two older gentlemen.  One Japanese and the other a white foreigner, who was most likely German, both of them wore the uniforms of war, swastikas wrapped around their arms, clad in combat boots.

 

“Hello.”  The Japanese one spoke, eyes looking at him, he continued, “I saw your match today, and I think you have great potential.”

 

He stood there quietly, and the man continued, “What’s your name boy?”

 

“Suzuki Akira.”  He said nervously.

 

“I am General Shiroyama Yuu.” The man bowed respectfully, and then slyly said, “I have a proposition for you, Suzuki.”

 

“Yes, Sir?”  Akira said uncertainly, fidgeting with his hands behind his back, his coach standing quietly by his side.

 

“Bring that talent to our school and in return you get free education and boarding.”  Yuu said with a smile.

 

“Akira!”  His coach hissed in his ear.

 

Disregarding the disapproval of his coach, he moved closer towards the general, out stretching his hand, “I would be honored, Sir.”

 

Yuu’s smile became larger, as he took his hand in for a shake.  The general moved to the foreigner grabbing papers from a briefcase.

 

“This is the application, we just need your parents signature, and I will put in a word to the Headmaster. I look forward to seeing you, Suzuki.” Passing the papers over, with a bow the men left the room.  He looked over the application, finally feeling hopeful for his future.

 

Rough hands grabbing his shoulders brought his attention back to reality.   “Akira, you don’t know how those people are, please, don’t go!”   The coach was begging him.

 

“But I can go to a university, get a real job and take care of my parents.”  Akira scoffed.

 

With that his coach just looked at him hopelessly, hoisting his bag on his shoulder, he left.

 

The wind was chilling, as autumn made its appearance, the breezy air felt well upon his glistened skin.  He found himself smiling, a hop in his steps, it finally looked like life was going decent for him.

 

The walk home was short, he opened the door to his house, seeing his mother and father huddled in the small kitchen drinking tea. Their house was extremely little, only three rooms, the kitchen, living room, where he slept, and then his parent’s room.

 

“Hey sweetie how was school?” His mother gave a heart-warming smile.

 

“It was great, I have good news!” Akira was beaming; he glanced to his father who finally looked up to him.

 

With both of his parent’s gazes on him, he continued, “I’ve been asked to go to an academy, they will pay for everything!”

 

“What kind of academy?”  His father’s voice was wary.

 

“I just need your signatures.” He tried to avoid his father’s question.

 

“What academy?”  The older man said now impatiently.

 

“…Napola.”  He mumbled.

 

A gasp came from his mother as his father’s voice screamed out in anger, “Absolutely not!”

 

“Father please—“ 

 

“Are you mad?”  His father was standing now, eyes filled with rage.

 

Not being able to take it anymore he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.  The screams from his father were ignored as he looked at himself in the mirror. Running cold water through his fingers, he splashed the liquid over his face.  He needed to go to this school, for him and for his parents. No longer would he have to starve, work at the factory for the rest of his life, he had an opportunity. And he had to take it.

 

He stayed locked in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, it was the only place he could get privacy.  When he heard nothing coming from the kitchen, he hoped that his parents went to bed.

 

Akira made his way to his discarded bag on the kitchen floor, pulling out the application and a pen.  Against the hard wood of the table he forged his father’s name. Carefully he placed them back in his bag, walking into his living space, he gathered a few belongings, such as a family photo, and clothes.

 

With one last glance to his parent’s bedroom, he walked out of the house into the chilly air, beginning his way to Napola.

 

-~-

 

When he arrived, the sun was already straight above shining bright.  Going through the school’s gates, he saw many other boys saying goodbye to their parents and walking into the large academy.   His eyes scanned the crowd, unsure of what to do, and then he spotted the general, and jogged to him.

 

“General Shiroyama!”  He was smiling, holding the application in the air in triumph.

 

Yuu returned his smile, “Congratulations, Suzuki!” Again they shook hands.

 

“Come, I’ll show you to your quarters.” With that Yuu wrapped an arm around his shoulders leading him inside the academy.

 

When they stopped at the door to his room, Yuu patted his shoulder, “I’ll be taking my leave, and Suzuki, I’m glad you could be here.” 

 

Akira smiled and waved to the other, then opened the door.  The room was a pretty good size, probably about the same as his own house.  Three other boys were there, one reading in bed, the other two talking near the large window in the back of the room.

 

Proudly, he walked in, putting his personal belongings on the only empty shelves.  A shorter boy with brunette hair came up to him, “Hi, I’m Takanori.”

 

“Akira.”  He stretched out his hand shaking the boy’s.

Takanori let go and pointed to the boy who still stood by the window.  “That’s Nobu, he’s kind of shy.”

 

Akira laughed a bit and waved at the boy who he now knew as Nobu. The boy that was quietly reading walked towards him, bowing politely.

 

“I’m Kouyou.” He said with a striking smile, his honey blonde hair was long passing his shoulders framing his face perfectly and he had bow shaped lips, Akira realized how feminine the man looked and how he was quite beautiful.

 

“Akira.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Akira.” He bowed again, a sweet smile still lingering on his lips.

 

“You—“ Akira was interrupted by a boy slamming the door open, “New recruit, here is your uniform.”

 

The new boy had a folded neatly uniform in his outstretched arms, as he walked toward him, the uniform fell to the ground, “Oh I’m so sorry.”  The new boy muttered sarcastically.

 

“Everyone get dressed, you are wanted in the courtyard.”  And with that the new presence left.

 

“Don’t take it personally, he is an ass to everyone.” He heard Kouyou murmur in his ear.

 

Akira only nodded in response, quickly changing into the uniform.  The beige uniform was tight fitted except around his knees, the combat boots he wore reaching up to his shins, at last he placed the swastika armband around is left arm, making sure it was snug.  He looked at himself in the small mirror placed upon the shelves, he felt proud and lucky to receive such an opportunity.

 

“We should go.”  Kouyou’s distressed voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

Akira nodded, and followed his fellow roommates, down to the courtyard.  When they arrived there was a man, he had not met yet.  He had medium length brown hair, and his face would have looked handsome if it weren’t for the scowl that was upon his face.

 

“I’m Lieutenant Yutaka.  From now on, I will be teaching you the basics of warfare. Today we will be learning how to shoot a basic rifle.”  Their teacher held a long rifle, placing bullets in it before aiming it into the field at the targets laid out, a shot fired into the air.  The shot itself was loud, he noticed that Kouyou who was standing next to him flinched and closed his eyes as the sound echoed through the valley.

 

He dropped his arm on top of Kouyou’s shoulders in a reassurance.  Akira took in the other’s appearance, he realized how thin and fragile he looked, and he felt that he had to protect him.

 

The teacher pushed a rifle into Kouyou’s fragile hands, which he accepted hesitantly.   Akira watched as his fellow roommate held the rifle up, placing his sight amongst the targets, hands shaking, when he pulled the trigger, he yelped and fell backwards from the kick back.  The other boys from the class laughed, calling him pathetic, Akira helped him up from his position on the ground, patting him on the shoulder.

 

Yutaka’s chilling voice sounded through the air, “You would be dead now Kouyou if this was a real battle, what would your father think?”

 

“I-I-I’m sorry.”  Kouyou was looking at the rifle in his hands, head down.

 

Yutaka only looked at him in utter disappointment, roughly grabbing the rifle from trembling hands, placing it in Akira’s firm grip.

 

Akira held the rifle with ease, the target’s lining up in his sight without sway and pulled the trigger, hitting it dead on. Kouyou who stood near by flinched again at the sound, his body shaking and refusing to let his tears fall.

 

“Good work Suzuki, everyone we have a true marksman here!”  Yutaka said smiling.

 

After the other students had their turns, the teacher told them that was all for today.  Yutaka headed off towards the school building, along with the other students. Akira stayed behind with a trembling Kouyou.

 

“I can’t do this.”  His roommate kept repeating the same words.

 

He hugged the other gently, “I’ll help you, and it will be okay.”  Though he didn’t believe the words himself.

 

Kouyou looked up at him with a tear stained face, and gave a gentle smile.  “Thank you.”

 

He helped him up, and they walked towards their dorm laughing at trivial topics, despite their current situation. Akira felt sorry for Kouyou; the other was obviously not cut out for battle.  He himself wondered if he could survive on the battlefield, but he believed it would never come to that.

 

Back at the dorm, they all began to get dressed into their nightclothes.  Akira removed the uniform, carefully folding it and placing it in his cubby. Now he just wore loose fitting drawstring pants, he could feel Kouyou staring at him.  Once he looked at the other boy, he quickly turned away placing his own uniform on the shelf.

 

“Sorry, you are just so muscular.” Kouyou mumbled bashfully, his cheeks flushing.

 

Akira let out a laugh, “Well, I am a boxer, I have to be.”

 

With that he looked at Kouyou’s small frame, which held no muscles.  Kouyou only blushed harder and scrambled to his bed, hiding underneath the covers. Looking around he noticed that Takanori and Nobu were already asleep.  Akira went to his own bed and let out a content sigh.

 

“Goodnight Akira.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Every night before he would fall asleep he thought about his life.  But for once, his life seemed on track.  Getting a proper education, being able to continue his boxing, and making a new friend. He smiled to himself, all those thoughts making it easier to sleep.  Akira was just about to dose off when he heard Kouyou’s quiet voice.

 

“Akira…?”

 

He turned to look at the other boy who was in the bed to the left of his own.  “Yes?” His own voice a whisper.

 

“I’m glad you are here.”  Kouyou said with a shy smile.

 

Akira returned the smile and nodded before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

A few months already had come and gone easily, winter showing its face as the lands were covered with the first snowfall. Akira jumped out of bed quickly when he heard the shouts of other’s ringing his ears.  The sun was barely poking above the horizon as he freed himself from his covers.  The obnoxious boy who he never bothered to learn his name was screaming at them to get ready repeatedly.

 

He quickly ran to his shelf of space putting on his uniform, he noticed that his roommates were already heading out the door.

 

“Hurry up, assembly now in the hall!” The teen shouted at him again before leaving the room.

 

Making sure all of his uniform was in place he looked at himself in the mirror that was placed in the center of their shelves.

 

With a smug smile, he fixed his collar, and preceded to practice his salute to Hitler, bringing his right arm, straight into the air, fingers extended.  Content with himself, he rushed towards the door going to the assembly hall.

 

The assembly hall was enormous fitting over two thousand students, large pillars holding the high roof, in the front sat the officials, and he could see Shiroyama there and Yutaka.  Long banners hung from the ceiling and dropping to the floor showing off the Nazi’s version of the swastika.

 

Akira scanned the room looking for his roommates, he spotted Kouyou waving at him with a smile near the front, and he made his way towards his friend.

 

“Good morning, Akira.”  Kouyou whispered, hiding a smile.

 

He only nodded as he heard Shiroyama speak into the microphone. “Students!”

 

Everyone quieted down and brought their attention to the front. “Sit down.”  All the students did as they were told.

 

“Whether you are from a poor family or a rich family, here you are all equals.  You will all be the future of a thousand years old Reich.  Here we will make your futures brighter, creating history.”

 

Akira smiled at those words.  Kouyou looked at him with worry.

 

“Here we will shape you from ordinary school boys into the magnificent Hitler Elite.  When the time comes, we will need many party leaders.  You shall all be our faithful companions.”

 

Shiroyama stepped away from the microphone; everyone proceeded to stand up, Akira hastily following everyone’s lead.

 

“To our brave soldiers on the front and for our beloved leader Adolf Hitler!”  Everyone then saluted Hitler, right arms high in the air.

 

“Hail Hitler!”  Everyone shouted, then the band began to play music, Akira was overcome with joy, feeling good after the small pep talk.

 

When it was all over, everyone headed back to their dorms for the rest of the day, as they had no classes. Akira walked in with a smile on his face, he noticed Kouyou quietly walk to his bed, bringing out a notebook and began writing.

 

“Akira, check it out!  I got nudes of some sexy ladies.”  Takanori said, dangling a few pictures in his hands. He only smiled in response and he shook his head.  Nobu chuckled from his bed.

 

“Very classy, Taka.”  He said sternly.

 

“Oh, come on!  Everyone is dying to look at these, what is wrong with you?” Takanori whined, plopping on his bed, looking at the photos himself.

 

He sighed, looking back at Kouyou, he watched as the other bit his lip as if in deep thought, scribbling words onto his notebook. Quietly, Akira moved to the other’s bed, sitting down next to the blonde who didn’t look away from his work.

 

“What are you writing?”  Akira said curiously.

 

“Oh!”  Kouyou seemed startled by his presence, clutching the notebook to his chest. “I’m the head writer for the school newspaper now, just trying to work on an article.” 

 

“What is the article about?”  Akira asked, genuinely interested.

 

“Do…you want to read it?”  The blonde’s voice was astonished.

 

“Sure!”  Akira claimed happily, grabbing the notebook out of the other’s hands.

 

He calmly scanned his eyes over the notebook, reading the intellectual thoughts put on paper about the world’s current situation and how it all affected Japan.  He felt Kouyou shift nervously on the bed.

 

“Why do you want to read it?”

 

Akira laughed, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Kouyou looked at him with admiration, and sat quietly as Akira read the rest of his work.

 

“This is really good!  You are a great writer Kouyou.  True talent.”  He said with an honest smile, returning the notebook to his new friend.

 

“Thank you.”  The honey blonde said smiling with a blush bowing his head down, a few of his colorful locks falling in front of his face.

 

Akira brought his hand to the other’s face tucking the loose strands behind his ear.  Their faces only a few centimeters away from each other, he could feel Kouyou’s breath ghosting over his own lips.

 

Abruptly he pulled away, giving Kouyou a smile before heading to his little cubby.  Distracting himself with organizing his shelves, making sure they were in complete order.

 

He checked the clock on the wall; it was nearing the time for his first boxing match here at the academy.  Grabbing the necessary items he needed from his cubby, he walked towards the door giving a glance to Kouyou, who looked from his notebook for a moment, flashing him one of those amazing smiles.  Then he left towards the locker rooms.

 

Shiroyama was not only a General but also his boxing coach.  Said man was waiting in the locker room as Akira went to change into his clothes, putting on his gloves tight.  Shiroyama gave him a pep talk, which lasted minutes, he wondered if Kouyou would come see his match.

 

“Alright Akira, it’s time to show them why I brought you here.”  General Shiroyama said with a smirk.

 

He nodded to the man and began punching the air, warming up, jumping up and down to let the nerves leave his body.

 

Out on the ring, his opponent was an over egotistic boy who had some muscle.  Taking their places, they began to circle the tight space, waiting for one another to throw the first punch.

 

The other boy threw the first punch, which Akira easily blocked.  Throwing a few punches to the boy, he in return received a hard punch to his jaw heaving him against the ring.  His opponent repeatedly beat into his abs and face, drawing blood from his now split lip. The crowd was cheering on, for whom Akira didn’t know.

 

But soon the other grew tired from his rampage; taking the opportunity he threw his punches to the face in front of him. Landing on each side of his face, the boy began to stagger backwards.  Eventually bringing his back against the ring, he knocked one more throw into that face, and the boy collapsed to the floor.

 

Akira heard Shiroyama yell out encouraging words, just like any coach would do.  The Nazi Officials he was meant to impress standing with applause.  His eyes wondered the crowd, as the other lay on the mat in agony, clutching his jaw.  They eventually landed on Kouyou.  The frail boy stood there, everyone around him jumping up, fists in the air, telling him to knock out the other boxer.

 

Their shouts were drowned out; Akira could hear nothing, his eyes locked with Kouyou’s, which were full of hope and sorrow.

 

“Hit him!”  Shiroyama was yelling.

 

Turning towards the boy who lay dazed on the mat, he punched with all his strength, knocking the other out completely.

 

The smile that was upon Shiroyama’s face almost looked sinister, as if he just unleashed the devil himself.

 

He was brought out of his daze as the referee held his hand up in victory.  Akira smiled, and had never felt prouder.  He felt as if he just accomplished a milestone.  His smile slowly decreasing when his saw Kouyou’s face, which only showed utter disappointment.

 

Shiroyama came into the ring bringing the boxer into a tight hug, slapping his back in congratulations.  The Nazi Officials all standing and clapping their hands.

 

“Great job Suzuki, I knew you had it in you!” Shiroyama was patting his back again proudly, gradually bringing him out of the ring towards one of the Nazi Officials.

 

“Akira, this is Gauleiter Takashima.” His coach pointed a hand towards the official in front of him.  An older gentlemen above forty-five years of age, his gray hair once looking blonde, his eyes reminding him those of Kouyou’s.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sir.”  Akira said, giving a bow.

 

“You boy fight well, I will put a word into any sports school you are interested in!  We all believe in you.”  The Gauleiter laughed, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Thank you very much!”  Akira said, bowing and smiling wide.

 

After saying their goodbyes, he made his way to the locker room.  He took of his sweaty and bloody clothes and pulled on a pair of clean pants, his glistening chest bare. He brought a towel to wipe away the drying blood and sweat that covered him, until he felt a presence at the doorway.

 

“What is wrong?” He said, looking towards Kouyou.

 

“Oh nothing.”  Kouyou said sarcastically, making his way out of the doorway and into the locker room.

 

“I owe you a congratulations.” Kouyou said with a polite bow.

 

“Thank you.”  Akira said placing the soiled towel around his shoulders, smiling.

 

“He was already knocked down, why knock him out cold?” He said sternly stepping right in front of Akira.

 

“Do you know how boxing works? Of course I have to knock him out. “ Akira said mindlessly.

 

“It was so brutal, Akira.” 

 

“Are you not happy I won?”  He asked accusingly. 

 

“No, I’m not.”  Kouyou said sadly, then quickly made his way out of the locker room. Leaving Akira completely dumbfounded.

 

After cleaning himself up and gathering his belongings he found it to his bed, very tiredly.  Sleep taking over him instantly with no time to think of his current life.

 

A few hours later he found himself jerking awake, he instantly looked at Kouyou’s bed to find it empty. He shuffled out of the bed putting on a pair of slippers and quietly slipped out of the room. Roaming down the halls, he headed towards the School’s Newspaper room, which had a small amount of light shining underneath the door.  Quietly, he opened the door; the room was smaller than their own dorm, cramped with two enormous desks facing each other and filing cabinets lining the walls. Kouyou was sitting at one of the large desks clicking away on the typewriter, and black-rimmed glasses adorned his face.

 

Akira sat on top of the oversized desk, which finally brought the honey blonde’s attention towards him. “What are you doing here?”

 

He ignored the question, “What are you writing now?”

 

Kouyou blushed, “A poem.”

 

He chuckled, “Not only a talented writer but a poet as well!”

 

The younger boy laughed with him putting his hands in his lap, head down in embarrassment.  Akira put his own hands over those smaller ones, giving a light squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry I upset you.”  His voice sincere.

 

“Violence just makes me sick, I can’t stand it.” The honey blonde sighed.

 

Akira looked at his friend with concern as he saw a lone tear run down that beautiful face.  “I hate to break it to you but then you are in the wrong school!” He said jokingly, taking his hand out of the other’s to wipe the tear away.

 

Kouyou grabbed his hand, cradling it with a sad smile. “You are very kind Akira, but I don’t have much choice in the matter.”

 

The older boy caressed the smooth skin under his fingertips until suddenly the door burst open, they both quickly pulled away from each other.

 

“We are wanted in the courtyard for a top secret mission!”  It was Takanori already dressed in his uniform, jumping with delight and preceded outside, they both rushed to their dorm to change into their uniforms.

 

Kouyou fumbled with his buttons nervously, fingers shaking, quickly doing his own, Akira helped the honey blonde with the buttons.

 

“Calm down Kouyou, it’s going to be okay.” He tried to reassure the other, who only nodded.

 

With haste they met with Takanori and Nobu in the courtyard outside the front entrance of the academy.  There where four other boys that Akira had never met and Yutaka was there.

 

“Chinese spies have escaped from their cells and you all are going to make sure they don’t leave our borders. Grab your rifles and get into the truck, we will be there in a little over an hour.”  Yutaka instructed them. 

 

They all did as told, grabbing their rifles which had been laid out for them, now all the boys huddled in the back of a large truck. Only two wooden benches on either side for comfort the back only draped with a cloth letting in the cold winter air.

 

“This is going to be great!”  Takanori was reeling with excitement; Akira gave a chuckle though the honey blonde next to him stiffened.

 

It was the middle of the night, a few inches of snow covered the ground, and inside the truck he could see nothing. He sat between Kouyou and Takanori, extending his left hand out in the darkness; he found the honey blonde’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  Akira felt the younger one rest his head on his shoulder, hot breath tickling his neck.  The sensation giving him goose bumps as the icy winter air continued to flow in.

 

The trucks engine roared loudly, the rough terrain and horrible seating situation making the ride bumpy. He could feel Kouyou slightly trembling, he gave his hand a tight squeeze and turned his head, feeling the younger one’s breathing now ghost over his lips.  Even in the darkness, his lips pressed against those curved ones in a chaste kiss.  Kouyou pushed his lips back eagerly; all to quickly it had ended.  Akira’s lips still hovering close by, their exchange of breaths, hands holding tight.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Akira said softly against the honey blonde’s lips.  Kouyou placed his head back on the older one’s shoulder with a sigh and closed his eyes tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, I'm using Kai's name Yutaka because no one really knows what his surname is (Uke or Tanabe), so blah. And Kouyou is 14 and Akira is 17. Tada. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

The truck finally came to a stop, the honey blonde instantly removing his head from his shoulder.  The cloth draped over the back was pulled to the side revealing Yutaka, “Come on, Akira you and your team will head north, stay alert with your eyes peeled. This is not a drill. Find the escapees and eliminate them.” Then he continued to instruct the other boys, giving them their own orders.

 

Akira and his roommates headed off to the north while the other four boys went south.  The fresh snow crunching underneath their boots, Akira crouched down beside thick bushes telling his fellow mates to do the same.

 

“The moonlight barely shines through the trees, we will need to be quiet and rely on our hearing, understood?” He looked at the other’s who all nodded in agreement, Kouyou staying as close as possible to his side. They kept their guns in a firm grip, standing up but staying low.

 

“Everyone stay close.”   Takanori whispered, as they ventured deeper into the wooded forest.

 

“I can’t see anything.” Nobu muttered, earning a shush from Takanori.

 

They walked around in the dark for over an hour, their limbs becoming numb from the harsh artic air.  They stopped by a group of trees to take a break. Akira could barely see with the little moonlight but was able to make out that Nobu kept moving away from them.

 

“Nobu what the fuck are you doing?” Takanori hissed out. A tiny clicking sound could be heard.

 

“Don’t move—” Before Akira could finish his sentence an ear-deafening bang echoed throughout the forest, debris flying, they all were pushed through the air.  Akira landed on his back hard against a tree, his ears were ringing, he looked for Kouyou, and saw he lay a few meters away to the left in agony. Takanori was on his right already getting up trying to find cover.

 

“Move your asses our position has been given away!” Takanori hissed out, settling behind an oversized rock.

 

“He…he…he’s—” Kouyou was stuttering, hyperventilating, hands trying to wipe off the gore plastered over his face.

 

“Fuck!  Akira he’s going into shock.”  Takanori made his way next to the honey blonde.  Akira came out of his own shock, quickly wiping the blood from his own face. He held Kouyou’s face with his hands, wiping the blood of his beautiful appearance.  The other boy grabbed Kouyou by the shoulder and started to drag him towards the cover from the rock, Akira helped.

 

“Aki…he’s…he’s…dead!”  Kouyou was almost shouting.

 

“Kouyou, you need to be quiet or we will all end up dead.”  He tried to make his voice not shake.

 

“Shut him up—” Takanori shushed but then the sounds of gunfire was directed towards them.

 

Quickly, they scrambled, Akira grabbing a hold of the shocked boy who dropped his gun, they hid behind a fallen tree and the rock. Before he could make it, a bullet pierced through his left shoulder knocking him back into the ground. “Fuck.”

 

“Akira!”  The honey blonde was screaming, trying to make his way towards him.

 

“Kouyou!  Stay there, get low.”  He managed to grunt out before shifting to lie on his stomach.  The gun was thrown to the side; quickly he reached for it then crawled towards his roommates.

 

Kouyou was on the ground, hands over his ears and freely sobbed.  Takanori placed his rifle on top of the fallen tree to steady it and fired a few shots towards the intruders.  Akira went to do the same, looking into the sight of his gun he aimed towards the area of the forest where the shots were first fired.  Shooting off a few rounds of his own, then he ducked down as Takanori fired off his own gun again, them taking turns.

 

The shooting seized, Akira and Takanori looked at each other before both slowly lifting their heads to peek over their cover. Finally getting a closer look, a small patch of land clear of trees had the moonlight shining brightly, he could see four or five bodies scattered on the ground.

 

“Fucking bastards.”  Takanori said in victory.

 

“You’re bleeding!”  Kouyou gasped, hand gently grabbing the older boy’s arm in inspection.  The simple action still causing pain to go up his arm he let out a grunt. “We need to get you patched up.” His voice was more softly spoken.

 

“Later.  How did escaped prisoners get weapons?”  Akira asked clutching his bullet wound, his face twisting in pain.

 

“Maybe from the prison guards.”

 

“How can you two have a normal conversation right now? Nobu is…he’s gone! You got shot and killed people!” Kouyou looked at Akira mostly, complete utter disbelief graced his features.

 

Takanori just ignored the remarks, standing up, “We should check to see if they really are dead.  And watch out for fucking landmines.”

 

Kouyou shook his head but followed the other boy’s lead towards the fallen spies near by, trying to avoid the bloody mess of snow where Nobu’s remains were scattered.  In a single line, close to another, lightly treading on the snow they finally came to the grisly scene.

 

The honey blonde’s face grimaced his eyes mournful. Takanori walked over checking the bodies; one of them was alive, the sounds of the spy gurgling as blood flowed from his mouth.  Akira just stood near his friend as they watched on, the smaller boy taking the shoulder stock of his rifle smashing it down hard onto the man that was drowning in his own blood, then silence except for the small whimper that left Kouyou’s lips.

 

Suddenly, a light flashed over towards them, in alarm they got down, rifles in hand, except for Kouyou, who took cover behind Akira. Then they saw Yutaka and his men coming towards them.  He let out a sigh of relief, the throbbing in his arm coming back to his mind at an alarming rate making him dizzy.

 

He felt his body sway, the officers in front of him speaking but he couldn’t hear.  All he heard was a ringing in his ears, face heating up, the honey blonde next to him quickly noticed, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him up.

 

“He’s about to pass out.”  Takanori stated.

 

Yutaka ignored the words looking towards Kouyou. “Where’s your rifle Takashima?”

 

 The boy in question nervously shifted his eyes away until he heard his teacher’s stern voice. “I asked you a question.”

 

“I lost it.”  Kouyou said weakly.  He heard a scoff, which was followed by, “Your father will hear about this.” To which only twisted the honey blonde’s heart more than it already was.

 

“Where’s Hiroshi?”  Yutaka questioned, eyes roaming the frozen forest.

 

“He’s dead.”  Takanori pointed to the bloody area of snow and gore in the woods.

 

“How unfortunate.  We will send a crew to bring his remains home.  Come on; let’s get to the truck.  Suzuki needs medical attention.”  Yutaka gestured his hand, in the distance the truck they arrived in was rumbling on a pathway.

 

Akira was practically dragged to the truck with the help of his roommates.  Once inside he slumped back tiredly, the bumpy ride home began and he struggled to keep conscious. He smelled Kouyou’s sweet scent as the other leaned in close through the darkness, curved chapped lips pressed against his soiled cheek.  “It’s going to be okay.” The words whispered to him brought him comfort even if he didn’t believe them.

 

Two hours later, his injured arm was bandaged with gauze and the gore on his body scrubbed clean.  He awoke in his bed, Takanori snoring softly and the other two beds empty. With his right arm he helped himself out of his bed, the sheets falling off his body showing his bare chest.

 

Akira walked into the writing room where he knew Kouyou would be; the other was standing near the window instead of typing away at the desk.  Slowly he maneuvered his way behind the honey blonde not saying a word.  They both enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence until Kouyou finally spoke up, his voice quiet.

 

“You know I have been writing a story about us.” His eyes never leaving the window, it began to snow again, the honey blonde continued.  “Where we are in a different time, perhaps thirty years from now, somewhere else, like Okinawa.”  Kouyou gave a soft laugh, his smile desolate.  Akira wrapped his arms around the younger one from behind, pulling him close.

 

“We live together in a miserable wooden cabin, I’m a not so successful writer and you are a fisherman, not a boxer.” Another laugh, Akira just continued to listen.  “The only thoughts on our mind’s are will you catch enough fish or will I publish a piece of writing. Trivial thoughts; only worrying about making a living. It’s a simple story.”  Kouyou’s voice was almost silent; he turned around in the older boy’s arms, their gazes meeting.

 

Akira saw the sadness in the honey blonde’s eyes, his own heart breaking.  “It sounds beautiful.”  He stepped closer, the space between them gone, as his own bare chest pressed against Kouyou’s covered chest.  One of his hands resting on the other’s hip while his other hand tangled in those honey blonde locks, letting out a sigh.

 

“How’s your shoulder?”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.”  Akira’s voice was quivering, the dull ache still radiating in his arm that he tried to ignore.

 

Kouyou wrapped both of his arms around the older one’s neck, their faces leaning in close. Slowly, both pairs of lips met together, just lightly pressing into one another.  Akira pushed their lips harder together, the younger one pressing onto the window as their hips collided, chilling air from the glass causing him to shudder. Kouyou’s sweet smell invaded his senses once again, his stomach fluttered, and all he could hear was the beats of their hearts mingled with soft breaths.

 

A gasp left those bow shaped lips, opening them ever so slightly, sucking on Akira’s top lip, tugging on it faintly. Akira let his lip be abused, head tilting more to the side, noses brushing together awkwardly. Akira broke away, Kouyou’s pleasant taste still lingering in his mouth, both of them panting with growing excitement; he left a trail of light kisses along Kouyou’s jaw line, leading down to his neck where he sucked the pale flesh gently, his right hand slipping under the loose fitted tank top, caressing the smooth flesh that was beneath.

 

Kouyou moaned quietly burying his head into Akira’s uninjured shoulder as cold fingers brushed over his nipple. Kouyou wrapped his legs around the older one’s waist, clothed growing erections rubbing together, the action causing both of them to quicken their breaths. Akira grabbed a hold of the younger one’s face bringing their lips together again in a desperate kiss, their hips moving at a slow pace against one another. 

 

Their body heat was radiating off of them, making Akira feel higher, his mind fogged with pleasure, he glides his hands down to Kouyou’s ass gripping it tight, pulling him closer.  Now both of them completely hard, they continued grinding against each other, pace quickening, his breath became haggard while the honey blonde made quiet high pitched moans in rhythm with their thrusts of hips, the little whimpers pushing Akira over the edge.  He feels his body becoming hotter, his mind knowing nothing other than him and his precious Kouyou.   The thought of them getting caught never passing his through his thoughts; all he could feel and think about was Kouyou. His hips began to roll at an irregular pace as he rode out his orgasm, soiling his pajama pants; Kouyou arched his back off the window moaning softly, his face flushed.   He continued to buck his hips as the honey blonde came down from his high.

 

They both slid to the floor, holding each other tightly as if they would disappear, not caring about the mess in their pants. Kouyou’s dampened face pressed against the naked skin of his chest.  It seemed like hours had gone by, but in reality it was only a few moments until the honey blonde murmured, lips brushing against his skin, “Thank you.”

 

Akira didn’t know if he was thanking him for what just happened, their mission or maybe both.  It didn’t matter; he nodded and pulled Kouyou closer so that he was sitting on his lap.  He held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

 

Kouyou lifted his head up and cried out, “Akira, my father is going to have me killed I know it!”  The younger boy was now hopelessly sobbing in his arms.

 

“Shh.”  Akira tried to whisper comforting words to the other, but failing in reassuring himself the tears began to fall down his own face.  The only amount of comfort he could give Kouyou was himself and a soothing rub on his back.

 

“He hates me because I’m weak. I’m just an embarrassment.” The tears began to flow, but his voice was quieter.  “Today, I proved him right.”

 

Before Akira could speak the honey blond continued, “You though, he would be glad to have as a son.”  Kouyou buried his head in the older one’s neck. The wetness of tears and lips could be felt upon his skin.  Akira didn’t know what to say, he just wanted to hold him and let time stop.

 

They sat there in the dark, on the cold wooden floor wearing dirtied clothes, one sobbing quietly and the other with silent tears. Akira pulled him as close as their bodies would allow, bringing Kouyou’s head close with his hand, placing an innocent kiss on his honey blonde hair.

 

“Let’s runaway.”  Akira whispered.

 

Kouyou looked at him, tears drying, “They would find us and kill us both.  I’m already a dead man, you don’t have to be.”

 

The older boy winced, “Don’t talk like that.”

 

Kouyou nodded, getting off of his lap, his voice void of emotion, “We should change and get back.”

 

“I guess we should.”  Akira said his voice was heavy; he didn’t want to go anywhere. He didn’t want the sun to come up and face tomorrow.  Never in his life had he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and grief.  Reluctantly, he stood up and followed Kouyou, waiting for tomorrow to come.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the death of their fellow roommate and the incident between Kouyou and him.  He didn’t mean to but he had been evading the honey blonde by spending more time practicing boxing.  Akira himself couldn’t help but yearn for Kouyou but at the same time, he was afraid what would happen if he saw him again, alone.  After another long night, his muscles were sore and body covered in sweat.  Walking into the locker room, he took off his gloves and shorts.

 

Akira turned on the shower, stepping under the cool stream felt amazing on his heated skin.  He closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. When his eyes opened, standing in front of him leaning on one of the sinks across the shower was Kouyou, who had a light blush adorning his cheeks.

 

“Hi.”  Akira said quietly.

 

“Hi.” 

 

The locker room was empty besides them, late in the night the halls were quiet.  They stared at each other for few moments before Kouyou gradually walked towards him. Akira’s eyes wondered down Kouyou’s body, noticing the sway of his hips.  When the honey blonde stopped in front of him, underneath the spray of water, his clothes getting drenched, he felt his breath stuck in his throat as his eyes roamed back up to the beautiful face in front of him.  “Kouyou.”

 

“Please, stop avoiding me.”  The younger boy whined.

 

Kouyou hugged his naked body, the now soaked uniform rubbing against his skin roughly, making him shudder in anticipation. The older boy let out a sigh before lifting Kouyou’s face placing a light kiss on his wet lips. The act made the honey blonde’s whole face flush, even more so when Akira began to unbutton his uniform. Together they managed to remove the bulk of clothing, now booth standing underneath the cold stream completely naked.

 

Akira’s brawny body next to Kouyou’s gangly body, the older one toned with tan skin sliding along pale smooth skin, as they pulled each other closer.  Enjoying a few moments in the embrace, Kouyou pulled away just a little to look into those loving brown eyes.  Akira yanked him forward gently, kissing him ravenously, resulting in the younger one moaning into his mouth.

 

Kouyou was lifted up, his long legs wrapping around the toned body instinctively.  The honey blond softly hit the back of the shower wall, the tiles cooling his skin. He let out a small whimper as Akira gripped his thighs tightly and breaths lingered over his bowed lips.

 

“Don’t leave me alone.”  Kouyou wept, thankful that the tears blended in with the water from the shower.

 

Akira stroked his cheek tenderly, his face guilty and whispered, “Never.”

 

Kouyou tightened his hold around the older one’s waist, lifting his body, placing himself on top of Akira’s erection. Akira looked at him startled, stopping the other’s movement.

 

“Please.”  Kouyou moaned.  Not waiting for a response he pushed himself down on Akira.  The honey blond winced at the discomfort, Akira groaned loudly, Kouyou quickly covering his mouth with his own to silence it.

 

Akira couldn’t help himself and began thrusting leisurely.   The honey blonde muffled his sounds by pushing his face into the other’s unharmed shoulder, his nails digging into the muscular back.  Akira’s legs were going weak, flipping their positions with his back on the wall; he slid onto the damp tiled floor.  Kouyou began to ride him, his pace faster than before.  Akira sloppily placed light kisses along the honey blonde’s face, his hands tangled in his hair before traveling down to hold Kouyou’s hips, helping him move.

 

The sounds coming from their mouths were quiet, as the steady stream from the shower drowned them out, the noises of their bodies colliding with another louder than everything.  Neither of them could concentrate on that, but rather just the thoughts that they felt for another and the pleasure building up. Akira held the slim waist, guiding the other’s thrusts as they became closer to bliss.

 

Kouyou cried out silently, his mouth opening as he felt out his orgasm, the water washing away the evidence. Akira took in the sight, the water droplets that clung to Kouyou’s long eyelashes, his expression of complete ecstasy. Not too much longer, Akira moaned, and the honey blonde could feel him release inside of him. After having a moment to catch their breaths, Kouyou removed himself from the other, although he could stay in this position forever, but they were risking their lives if they were caught.  Standing under the water, he began to rinse away whatever trace from their actions was left, Akira doing the same.  They cleaned themselves in silence.

 

Turning off the water, Akira quietly dried himself off and put on his clean clothes.  Kouyou standing a few feet away, clutching a towel around him, holding his soaked uniform. Now fully clothed, Akira looked at Kouyou’s shaking frame.  He walked over to the honey blonde, pulling him close and kissed his forehead. He grabbed his hand and they started the walk to their dorm.

 

Takanori was already fast asleep and snoring away. Kouyou reluctantly let go of Akira’s hand, hanging his wet uniform quickly, and then changed into his nightclothes. Akira lay on his bed, watching the other as he went to his own and got underneath the covers. They just stared at each other in the darkness.  No words were said, while still looking at one another they gradually fell asleep.

 

When morning came, Kouyou and Takanori were already gone to their classes.  Akira started his daily ritual of getting ready for class.  Uniform on, he went to his first class which was chemistry. Not one of his favorites and he doubted he would be able to pay attention, when the memories of last night kept haunting his mind.

 

On his way to class he was stopped, Shiroyama waved at him, “Suzuki!  Are you excited for the match tomorrow night?”  The general slapped him on the arm playfully with a smile.

 

Nervously Akira replied, “Yes, I can’t wait.”

 

“Don’t tell me you are getting nervous! Come on! You’re going to be the star champion!”

 

“Thank you, sir.”  Akira forced a smile.

 

Shiroyama nodded and they went their separate ways. Everyone filled the halls as the first class ended, he was glad that he didn’t have a class that period to catch up on his sleep, which lately he wasn’t getting much of.  Making his way to his classroom he froze when he saw Kouyou. The honey blonde also stopped, both of them stood in front of each other.

 

“How are you?”  Akira asked as he gazed at the other uncertainly.

 

“I’m fine.”  The words were softly spoken.

 

The pair gave up on avoiding each other’s eyes, finally looking at one another fully.  Kouyou gave him a small smile, a blush gracing his cheeks. Akira smiled back, “Good. We should get to class.”  Just as they were about to head to each of their individual classrooms Yutaka walked up to them.

 

“Takashima, your father will be here tomorrow. He wants to see you in the morning before class.”  Yutaka stood before them, hands behind his back, face emotionless.

 

Kouyou could only give a nod and half bow in response, his body tense.  The teacher only nodded back and walked away.  The honey blonde look towards him with a panicked look, Akira patted his shoulder awkwardly.

 

“It’ll be okay.”  He tried to reassure, then they went their separate ways.

 

When he arrived to his classroom, he took his seat next to Takanori, who was his lab partner.  Their teacher gave out the assignments and everyone started doing their tasks.

 

“Why do we need to learn this? When all we are going to do with our lives is kill.”  Takanori snorted, pouring a liquid into the beaker on the burner.  Akira would admit chemistry was not one of his strong talents but he was convinced that his roommate was a genius.  He had become accustomed to Takanori’s harshness and outlook in life, but he himself refused to believe it.

 

“Maybe they will teach us how to make bombs.” Akira shrugged.

 

Takanori only laughed in response, continuing on with his mixture as Akira just watched.  He thought about Kouyou, the feel of his skin on his own, and those plump soft lips.  The shorter boy turned to him, “Trouble in paradise?”

 

Akira knitted his brows, frowning, “What?”

 

“You look love sick.”  Takanori stated pointing at him.

 

He looked away his mind automatically thinking of Kouyou, though his thoughts never really ventured away from the honey blonde.

 

“What?  Is Kouyou not giving you any?”  Takanori smirked.

 

He snapped his head back to look at the other, he just gaped, eyes wide.  “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know for sure but you just confirmed it.”  The smaller boy grinned at him.

 

Akira paled, he was speechless and his heart was racing.

 

“You can relax.  Every man has his needs.  I understand.” The way Takanori said it was almost sinister, sending a shiver down his spine.  He wanted to protest, that it wasn’t like that, but he kept silent. Akira could only hope that Takanori wouldn’t bring it up again, to anyone.  The remainder of class they kept silent, completing their assignment, rather Takanori finished it.

 

The rest of the day past by in a blur, he couldn’t help but be worried about Kouyou’s father and what he might do when he got here, Takanori’s demeanor also made him shudder.  He spent most of the night practicing again, in the locker room he hoped to see Kouyou, but he wasn’t there.  As he took a shower to wash away the filth from his body, he couldn’t help but recall what happened last night, bringing a smile to his lips and made him aroused. He began to pleasure himself to the memories underneath the stream, completely forgetting where he was.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

Startled, Akira snapped his eyes open, not knowing when he closed them, looking towards the voice, he saw Shiroyama leaning against the wall smirking.  He hung his head low in humiliation, turning off the shower, he then practically ran to grab a towel, rapidly covering himself with it.

 

“Sir.”  He said, still hiding his face.

 

“You’ve been practicing hard this week. I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am.”  Shiroyama walked towards him, placing his hands on his still damp shoulders giving them a tight squeeze.

 

“Thank you, sir.”  Akira finally looked up and offered an awkward smile.

 

“Get some rest.”  The older man said, releasing his shoulders then left.

 

Akira let out a loud sigh, his arousal completely gone then dressed himself.

 

When he went to the dorm it was already late, inside he found Takanori snoring away like usual, some relief filled him but the honey blonde was nowhere to be found, he quickly retreated down the hall.

 

When he entered the room, Kouyou was keying quickly on the typewriter, the loud clanks from it radiating through out the room. The sight made him smile; he closed the door without a sound, and propped himself against the wall just watching the other work.  A few moments passed in silence, the honey blonde looked up from his piece of writing, eyes surprised to see him standing by the door.

 

“Akira.” 

 

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” He said smiling, making his way towards the desk, leaning on it next to Kouyou.  “What are you writing?”

 

“A letter.”  He paused, “To my father.”  The honey blonde stared at the freshly inked pages in front of him.

 

“Are you going to hand him the letter tomorrow?” Akira asked, while stroking a few loose soft strands of hair from Kouyou’s troubled face.

 

“No, he’ll receive it when I’m gone.” His voice trembled, the hand in his hair stilled.

 

“What are you saying?”  Akira slid to the floor on his knees in front of the other, grabbing his hands, squeezing them firmly, an ache in his chest.

 

“I won’t do what he wants.  I won’t.”  Kouyou said quietly, tilting his head down.

 

Akira placed one of his hands under the honey blonde’s chin, lifting his face, he expected to see tears but instead he saw Kouyou’s face contorted with a fight of emotions, of rage and sorrow. Still holding Kouyou’s chin, he placed a loving kiss upon those curved lips.  Kouyou returned the kiss, slipping off the chair into Akira’s lap, his arms holding his neck and legs straddling Akira’s waist. Akira hugged the other tightly to him, deepening their kiss.

 

Kouyou was the first to pull away, only slightly, as they felt each other’s breaths on their skin.  “I love you Akira.”

 

Most people are over joyed when they hear those words but the way they fell off of Kouyou’s swollen lips made his heart twinge and beat faster.  “It sounds like you are saying goodbye.”  Akira’s voice was slightly raised. 

 

In response, Kouyou buried his face into Akira’s neck, inhaling his musky scent, putting him at ease.  Akira held on to him, dumbfounded.  He wanted to tell the other that he loved him too, but when his mouth opened nothing came out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been having trouble with this fic lately. Maybe I just don't want it to end lol. So I reward you all with SEX, yay! 
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

The older man sat at the oversized desk, pen in hand, writing away ignoring the company in his office.  Kouyou sighed, as he sat there staring at his father waiting for him to acknowledge him.  The room stank of paper; behind his father’s desk was Japan’s flag, along with the Nazi flag and a window as big as the wall, letting the winter sun barely shine through.

Looking up from his task, the man handed Kouyou a letter then continued on his task.  He took the paper from his father hesitantly, before slowing opening it, his eyes frantically reading the contents.

“You’re sending me to the frontlines?”  Kouyou’s voice was quiet, slightly shocked.

Without looking up, his father said, “Yes.”

“You know what will happen to me!  I’m not a solider, I can’t—” Kouyou said hysterically, catching the lone tear that ran down his cheek, wiping it away quickly.

“I know.”  The man said casually, still not looking up.

Kouyou’s breath was stuck in his throat as more tears threatened to fall.  He stared at his father in disbelief, he knew this would happen but he still couldn’t help it from hurting him.  “Bastard.”

An insult to this man’s pride finally made his father look him in the eye.  “What did you say?”

“I said you are a fucking bastard!  Why don’t you just kill me with your bare hands?”  Kouyou was shouting, tears falling freely.

His father rose out of his chair fast, before he knew it, Kouyou was pinned against the wall with the man’s hands around his throat, cutting off his air.  He heard a livid hiss in his ear, “Don’t fucking tempt me.”

With that his father let go, he coughed roughly, trying to get his air to flow normally as he rubbed his neck.  When he finally found his voice it was cracking, “How could you do this?  To your only son?”

“You are no son of mine.”  His voice was firm and once again sat down completing his work.

Kouyou could feel his heart breaking, as it physically hurt in his chest.  Not because of his father’s words, he already knew the man thought of him as to much of an embarrassment to ever be loved by him but for Akira.  It would be okay in the end; he knew that his Akira was strong, emotionally and physically.

Still standing opposite of his father in a shunned silence with dried tears; he began to tremble slightly with his head down.

“You are excused.”   His father said deeply.

That was it then, his father’s goodbye, “Yes, sir.”  And with that he left.

Night had come quickly as Kouyou had dwelled in his thoughts through out the day.  He went to the gym, not caring for the boxing match but rather being able to see Akira.  The other boy had assured him that his shoulder was healed enough, though Kouyou was not really convinced.

As he entered, his nostrils were assaulted with the smell of body sweat and aged leather.  All the boys were cheering loudly, waiting for the match to start.  Kouyou scanned over the officials sitting near the ring, as his eyes landed on his father, he quickly glanced away.

Akira and another boy he did not recognize took the stage, reading themselves for the match.  Kouyou took a deep breath, keeping his eyes only on Akira.  He had no interest in keeping track of the punches that landed on Akira.  Each time, Kouyou visibly winced, jumping a little.

Nearing the end, Akira locked his eyes with his own, staring deeply.  Kouyou could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.  It felt as though time had slowed, only them mattering as they held the intimate stare.  The spell was broken when Akira took a hard hit to his jaw, blood spewing out across the floor.  Kouyou gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth instinctively.

He watched on as Akira stood there, taking a beating not hitting the other boy back.  Kouyou saw Shiroyama shouting at Akira, wondering what the hell he was doing.  But Kouyou knew what he was doing; it both melted and broke his heart at the same time.

Akira hit the mat as the other boy was declared the victor.  His face was already swelling, busted lip, blood covering his handsome face.  But even so, Akira smiled at him, which in return he promptly smiled back.

After the match was over, Kouyou decided it would be best to avoid going to the locker room.  He foresaw Shiroyama giving Akira an earful for forfeiting the match.  Instead he made his way to the writing room, the only place in the school he felt comfortable.  He knew Akira would come here after being lectured, he always did.

In his hands he played with the letter he had wrote for his father.  His fingertips brushed across the thick paper, tracing the calligraphy.  Grabbing the lit candle off the desk, he walked over to the window.  It opened with an audible creak; the chilled air coming in swayed the flicker of the flame.  Holding the letter outside the window, he held the candle under it until it was set a blaze. He held it until he could feel the heat on his fingers, letting it fall into ashes on the snow below. To preoccupied with his own thoughts, as he gazed out the open window, he hadn’t heard the door open.

“Are you trying to get ill?”  Akira’s voice sounded out loudly in the quiet room, startling Kouyou to turn around rapidly.

Kouyou wanted to laugh but as he looked at Akira’s battered face he no longer had the urge.  “Are you okay?”

“Never better.”  Akira smiled but let out a curse as his split lip prevented it from becoming too wide.  Kouyou chuckled this time.

He walked over to Kouyou, leaning over him to shut the window, then pulled him into a heartening embrace.  Instantly, Kouyou relaxed into the hold, closing his eyes as he breathed in Akira’s familiar scent.  He hadn’t realized that he was crying until Akira wiped his tears away.  The warm hand on his face sent warmth through out his body.  _How could this be wrong?_ He thought. It only ever felt right, endless days had he thought about this lasting forever, even though he knew it never could.

Unashamedly he wept into Akira’s broad chest, they slid to the floor.  With watery eyes he looked at Akira, who was crying his own tears.  He has grown so tired of this, but at the same time lived for these moments.  Lips gently placed on his own broke him away from his reflections.  Without hesitation, he kissed back partly his lips ever so slightly.  The kiss had ended, still in Akira’s arms, lips hovering over each other’s, “I love you Kouyou.”

After hearing those words, Kouyou kissed him urgently, clawing at their clothes, trying to remove them, then finally becoming successful.  Akira laid Kouyou gently onto the hard floor, his hands exploring the pale skin, feeling the goose bumps appear under the tips of his fingers.  Kouyou let out a whimper at the gentle touches, Akira’s hands rubbing the honey blonde’s sides.  They resumed kissing, caresses so slight that Kouyou couldn’t even know if they had been real.

When Akira entered him, he held on to him tightly, his fingernails digging into Akira’s shoulders.  Akira kept at a slow pace in his lovemaking, sucking and kissing Kouyou’s neck, sending shivers all the way down his body.  Kouyou lifted his hips off the ground as he keenly met the thrusts into him.

Kouyou all of the sudden stopped, putting his hands on the muscular chest above him; he gently pushed Akira off of him.  “Kouyou?”  Akira gave him a worried look.  He said nothing as he turned over on his hands and knees.  Kouyou looked back, head falling to the floor softly as he raised his bottom into the air.  “Please Akira.”

Akira took in the sight before him, his hand stroking the soft curve of Kouyou’s ass.  After a few moments of admiration, his lover thrust back into him, his pace desperate and wanton.  Kouyou moaned loudly at each push into him, not caring at all about the world around them.  He cried out louder as Akira continued his fast rhythm, the pleasure building up inside him.  Kouyou gasped as he released onto the floor below, his body shaking with pleasure.  Akira soon followed him, after he pulled out, the honey blonde could feel a warmth slide down his thigh.  He collapsed on the floor into his own mess, letting out a shudder.  Akira hugged him closely; they lay there together, spooning. Kouyou let out a sigh, all thoughts of telling his lover what had transpired earlier that day, completely gone.

The next morning the snow had finally let up, although the sun still did not show itself.  The air was dry with a chilling breeze that would come and go every moment or so.  Akira stood next to Kouyou on the frozen land awaiting directions for their assignment.  Akira rubbed his gloved hands together in attempt to find more warmth.

“Today we are doing close combat training.”  Yutaka’s voice was loud.  “Leave your guns, we will work with your swords.”

Akira took the rifle off his shoulder then unsheathed his short sword, readying it by his side.  He looked over at the honey blonde next to him, who held the sword with shaky hands.  Akira put his hand over Kouyou’s to steady it, and then offered him a smile, one that Kouyou couldn’t find in his heart to return.

“Suzuki, you’re up.”

He made his way towards the training area, where spread about were snowmen.  Quickly, he ran about slicing and slashing at the snowmen at Yutaka’s orders.  The end result left all of the snowmen headless.  “Very good Suzuki.”  Akira smiled at the praise but it soon disappeared when his gaze landed on Kouyou’s horrified expression, making him furrow his brow in concern.

“Takashima.”  Yutaka called out to the honey blonde, hand extended towards the training field after the snowmen’s heads had been replaced.

Reluctantly, Kouyou made his way on to field of snow, his hand holding his sword trembling badly; he took his other hand to steady it. He was a good amount of yards away from Akira and the others.  The honey blonde turned his head enough to look back, a sole tear making its way down his cold cheek.  He looked away towards the vast empty snow-white hills, the persistent frosty breeze icing the tearstain on the surface of his face.

Letting out a breath that he felt he had been holding on to for far to long, he raised his hands bringing up the sword.  The tip of the sword that was facing the ground turned in the direction to him.  He brought the tip to rest on the outer layers of his uniform against his stomach.  Hands finally stilled, he shoved in the sword with all his strength.  The pain was blinding at first as the sword dug into his insides but slowly became numbing as the tip found its way out of his back.  Kouyou fell to his knees, with a cough, blood splattered out in front of him.

“Kouyou!”  He could hear his lover scream for him frantically amongst the chatter of the other students behind him.

As his vision began to fade, he felt the arms of Akira wrap around him gently, turning Kouyou to lie on his lap sideways.  Akira kept whispering, “Why?” Over and over again, while stroking Kouyou’s hair lovingly.  Kouyou gave his lover one last smile, blood covering his once bright teeth, before he faded away from it all.  “No, no, no, no!”  Akira shook the lifeless body of the honey blonde as if to revive him, his own tears pouring out freely.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his hysterical state, “Suzuki, let go.”  It was Yutaka; hesitantly he let Kouyou’s body slip from his embrace.  Akira stood up, backing away from the crimson stained snow, and then walked away not looking back.

He barged into his dorm room, raiding his shelves for his belongings before shoving them into a small bag.  When he turned to leave this place forever he found Takanori standing in his way.

“Move.”  Akira said sternly but the smaller boy made no indication of moving.

“Come on, you weren’t going to leave without giving me hug goodbye were you?”  Takanori smiled sarcastically and stepped forward wrapping his hands around Akira’s waist.  Akira tried to pull away but a sharp pain in his abdomen stopped him as looked down, past Takanori’s mad smile, his already blood stained shirt became more soiled with a tiny dagger sticking out.  Takanori removed the dagger before shoving it back in, causing Akira to grunt as blood spilled passed his cracked lips.

“Coward.”  He croaked out, more blood flowing out.

“No Akira.  You are the fucking coward.  You were just going to leave, betray your own country, all because of what?  Because your pretty little fuck decided to kill himself?”  Takanori sneered, stabbing the other again.

Akira wanted to punch that look off of Takanori’s face but found he no longer had any vigor left.  He fell back on to the floor clutching his wounds and thought of Kouyou.  The honey blonde wouldn’t want him to kill Takanori, even though he deserved it.  Not that it mattered, as he gradually drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
